


Periodic Pain

by Findaunicorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor being a darling, F/M, Fluff, OFC is named Hesta, Periods, and she's a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Imagine dating Connor and him helping through a painful period





	Periodic Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of a larger fic I wrote but I think I like this portion by itself more.  
> So I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> And remember I don't own Connor or any of the other characters of DBH

“Hey, love?! Have you seen my notebook?!” Connor’s heart always seemed to hiccup when he heard his almost 6 month girlfriend call him that sweet nickname. After a month of prodding and figuring out how to maneuver through their new and unconventional love, they had gotten more used to little things like nicknames such as the one she seemed to prefer for him.

“You left it on the kitchen counter.” He calmly answered, letting a light smile sit on his usually neutral face. Though he didn’t have to eat being an android, he found himself enjoying the act of cooking and especially watching Hesta’s reaction to his creations. A loud crash from the bedroom stopped his hands and he quickly turned off the stove and strode towards the noise, “Hesta? Is everything okay?” He found her gripping the dresser with a whitening grip, her face scrunched up in pain. “Hesta?!” Worry and fear rippled through his system as he quickly scanned her body. She didn’t have any injuries.

“It’s okay, love.” Her hand trembled a little in his as he helped her to their bed. “Just a bad cramp.”

Realization clicked and he felt his fear dissipate. “Your menstrual period isn’t due until 10 days. Do you have everything you need?”

She glanced up at her and laughed, wincing a little at another burst of pain. “Of course you’re keeping track. Yeah, I should have enough left. Unless this one lasts longer than usual.” She sighed when he laid his hand over her tearing uterus and warmed it to act as a heating pack.

“It is an important cycle to your body and one indication of your state of stress and health. Of course, I would keep track of it.” Hesta just had to chuckle and tug him down for a kiss. Kissing had become one of Connor’s favorite past times, counting how many times he could sneak one in during the day. “Do you think you can get to work?”

Her smile fell a little at the mention of work but nodded. “It’ll subside soon. I don’t want to leave Hank to fend for himself.”

“Are you sure?” He wanted her to take it easy, noting how much stronger her pain seemed to be than previous times. “I can call in to say you can’t make it.”

“No, I’ll be okay. Just a little snapper than usual.” She melted into his warm hands slowly rubbing soothing circles over her pain. “Just stay like this for a bit?”

He chuckled and nodded at her shy request. Connor noticed she was still reluctant to rely on anyone but was working on voicing what she wanted more to him. “Of course,” he rearranged them so she was leaning against his chest between his legs, both of his warming hands settled on her abdomen. “We still have some time.” He won’t tell her that he sent Hank a message that they would be a half an hour later than usual.

Hesta seemed to become putty in his arms as her hands nestled their way into his, her head falling back onto his shoulder. Connor monitored her pain level carefully as he pressed light kisses where he could; her cheek, hair, some on the shoulder, her neck. Though he knew they should be heading out soon, he enjoyed this quiet time together before he knew they both would be too focused on work to have a moment like this. He should’ve realized before it happened but not even 5 minutes into their improv cuddle session, her even breath and steady, slow heartbeat alerted him of her unconscious state. She always managed to fall asleep when they found themselves in a position like this. “Connor’s just very calming to be around,” she said in her defense once when Hank mentioned it.

But no matter how much he wanted to stay with her warmth seeping into his system, they had to get to work. Plus he didn’t want her to get mad that he never woke her up in time. “Hesta, wake up.” He whispered, rusing her with butterfly kisses all over her face. “We need to get to work.”

She took a sharp intake of air and blinked up at him. “Fuck... I fell asleep.” She sighed into his amused kiss.

“Yes, you did. But more importantly, do you feel better?” He helped her out of the bed, moving to grab her usual jacket as she stretched and grabbed her things.

“Yeah, thanks a lot.” She kissed his cheek as she took her jacket from him. “I might ask for your help with it later... if that’s okay.”

“Of course. We should get going. I’ll heat up your breakfast and you can eat in the car.”

“You hate it when I eat or drink in the car.” She double checked she had everything.

“I’ll let it slide for today.”

Entering the precinct, they easily weaved themselves to their desk, greeting Hank. Hesta was feeling decent after that nap but that soured as Gavin came up to them. “Finally decide to get off a machine’s dick and do some real work?” He snickered as he was about to pass by.

But she took no time to glare up at him, freezing his blood at the lethality. “Maybe if you were an android, someone would might actually like you enough to get over your appalling personality and have sex with you. And just for your information, unlike you useless men, we women have a biological response to our uterine lining ripping off and being expelled in large quantities. So unless you want a blood soaked tampon shoved into your face, I would take your useless ass somewhere else where I don’t have to hear your derogatory shit.” The whole precinct was still as Hesta huffed and sat back down, going over her report before she turned it in.

“Well, that was one way to tell him to fuck off.” She glared at Hank’s amusement while Connor decided to keep out of this one. “Hey, just wanted to give you props for exploding on that miserable fucker.”

“Did you finish your work, Inspector Anderson?” She snapped back with a exasperated glare that could drag you down to hell. It was a unanimous decision by the precinct that no one but Connor was allowed to talk to her for the duration of the day.


End file.
